


[PODFIC] I Used to Live Alone Before I Knew You

by sksNinja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Bad Omens AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, originally recorded April 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Where Mycroft is an angel, Sherlock is a demon, and John is still John."





	[PODFIC] I Used to Live Alone Before I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Used to Live Alone Before I Knew You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147622) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and so while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy some of my earlier works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded April 2016

 

All story credit goes to [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii)  <3

Length: 00:57:56

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fXytw8LKQ-_CrDcbzcyUXpGILVb4rDCB)

Listen on tumblr:

[ Part 1 ](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142724117122/part-1-of-i-used-to-live-alone-before-i-knew-you)

[ Part 2 ](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142724427357/part-2-of-i-used-to-live-alone-before-i-knew-you)

[Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142771671227/part-3-of-i-used-to-live-alone-before-i-knew-you)

[Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142775316127/part-4-of-i-used-to-live-alone-before-i-knew-you)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
